As a circuit module for wireless communication having an electronic circuit mounted on a board, a circuit module is known, in which a board having an active device (for example, an integrated circuit (IC) mounted thereon and a board having a passive device (for example, a resistor, an inductor, or a conductor) mounted thereon are arranged to face each other and electrically connected together, and the space between the boards is sealed with resin.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor apparatus as a wireless module which uses a board having an antenna as a passive device mounted thereon and a board having a semiconductor device as an active device mounted thereon (see FIG. 11). FIG. 11 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view of a semiconductor apparatus of a related art.
In the semiconductor apparatus of Patent Literature 1, an antenna 44 is mounted on one surface of a silicon board 38, a semiconductor device 40 as an active device is mounted on the other surface of the silicon board 38, and the antenna 44 and the semiconductor device 40 are electrically connected together through a through-via 46 passing through the silicon board 38. A wiring board 30 formed separately from the silicon board 38 has passive devices 32, 34 mounted on one surface thereof, and the wiring board 30 and the silicon board 38 are electrically connected together through a connecting member 54 provided between one surface of the wiring board 30 and the other surface of the silicon board 38.
As a wireless module of the related art, a wireless module is known, in which a first board having an active device and a passive device mounted thereon and a second board having an antenna mounted thereon are arranged to face each other and electrically connected together by a connecting member. In this wireless module, a semiconductor device (for example, an IC) as an active device and a chip capacitor or a chip resistor as a passive device are mounted on the first board, and a connecting member, such as a solder-plated Cu (copper) core ball, is mounted on the second board. The mounting surfaces of the first board and the second board are arranged to face each other, the solder of the connecting member is molten and electrically connected to the first board, and mold resin as a seal material is filled in a buried layer having a component between the boards to seal the space between the boards with a seal. Accordingly, a wireless module in which a plurality of boards are laminated is completed.